Realizations
by strawberrytatoo
Summary: When a fire in Cameron's apartment building has her staying with Wilson, there are a number of things that could go wrong  A HouseCameronWilson fiction.
1. Chapter 1

It was a boring Tuesday at PPTH until Cameron stepped into the diagnostics department. Her hands were dirty and bloody, and traces of something black were smudged all over her clothes.

Wilson happened to be in House's office when she returned. As soon as Cameron stepped into his line of vision he shot out of the seat, and hurried over to her. House limped after him at a less frenzied pace.

All House knew was that Cameron had gone out running after a phone call that morning. He had since been patiently waiting for her to come back so he could badger her into telling him what had happened.

"Really, I'm fine." He heard her tell Wilson as he stepped out of his office. Thank god Wilson was there to get the whole story out of her. Now he didn't have to worry about showing concern, and he'd still get all the details.

Foreman and Chase, who had been reading medical journals, had also made their way closer.

Cameron looked at the group of guys standing around her and grinned. "So all it takes to get four handsome men waiting for my every word, is to have my apartment building catch fire?"

"How bad is it?" Foreman asked.

"What? What happened?" Chase said at the same time as Foreman.

House rolled his eyes at the both of them, and snarked "What, did you leave your curling iron on, or something?"

"Are you sure you're ok?" Chase asked, putting a hand on her arm in a protective gesture, totally ignoring House.

"Actually, I was very lucky. It was the apartment above mine that got torched. My idiot neghbour forgot to turn off the stove after making breakfast. My apartment just has smoke and water damage that will take a few days to fix. Well, that and my cat smells like an overcooked roast."

House couldn't help the grin that tugged at his lips at that crack. Sometimes, Cameron could be incredibly amusing without realizing it.

Wilson gripped her wrist lightly and inspected her arm. "Let me look at these cuts for you."

Chase walked over to a set of shelves in the corner of the room and retrieved the first aid kit. Before he could open it however, House grabbed it from his hands.

"Let the expert handle this." He said in his best superior voice.

Just because he didn't want to comfort her or anything didn't mean he wanted the wombat's hands on her.

"So the fur ball did this?" He asked as he poured a little antiseptic liquid on a cloth.

"Yeah, he was scared. Poor thing."

"Why am I not surprised you have a cat?" House drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Foreman asked before Cameron could answer House. Not that his statement needed an answer, anyway.

"I was just going to find a hotel, or something."

"What? Come on, you can stay with me." Chase offered.

"Or me." Foreman chimed in.

"Thanks you guys, but you both live in one bedroom apartments, with tiny couches. I couldn't put you out like that."

"You can stay with me." Wilson said, a little uncertainly. "Believe me, I speak from experience when I tell you the hotels around here all have hard mattresses. And I have the extra bedroom..."

"Wilson, I couldn't possibly..." Cameron started.

"Nonsense. You can be my coffee slave in return."

"Well, Tom would have to come too."

"Boyfriend?" House grunted, not looking up from a pretty nasty cut on her inner forearm. His brows furrowed in thought. Could it be that Cameron had a boyfriend, and hadn't told anyone?

"My cat, you dolt. He's really quiet," She said this time to Wilson. "He hates new places and new people so he'll probably live under my bed for the entire time."

"Thats fine." He assured her.

"Ow!" Cameron glared balefully at House when she felt a particularly nasty sting.

"Baby." He countered.

"Thanks, House." Cameron said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"You're all done, anyway. Remember to put Neosporin on it tonight and you might live." He avoided eye contact with her. For some reason he was actually relieved that he had gotten it wrong, and it was just a cat. _Tempory insanity, obviously._

With a final eye roll for House, Cameron turned to Wilson, and put a hand on his arm. "Thanks, Wilson. Really. This is a life saver."

"Don't mention it. So just come by my office later and I'll give you my address and a spare key. I'm late for an appointment, so I have to run."

Cameron headed down to the woman's locker room for a shower. The smell of smoke hung around her and it was making her sick to her stomach.

Thankfully she kept an extra set of clothes in her locker just in case, so when she clocked in for clinic duty that afternoon she no longer reeked of smoke in a pair of jeans and a peasant blouse.

A little after five, she made her escape and took the elevator up to the fourth floor. The diagnostics department was dark and empty by now and she continued over to Wilson's office.

He stood with his back to her, returning some books to the shelves behind his desk when she came in.

"Hey." Cameron said, suddenly feeling shy. She had rarely seen Wilson out of a work setting, and the thought of staying with him seemed a little awkward.

"Hi. All done?" Wilson smiled warmly at her, and Cameron felt more at ease.

"Yeah, with no patient it's pretty slow."

"I'm ready to head out. Why don't you just ride with me? No need to take both cars, really."

"Sure. I just need to swing by my neighbors first, get the cat and some clothes."

"Of course." Wilson switched the lights off, and they headed down to the car park.

A few minutes later, they were at Cameron's building. Sooty water was everywhere and there were still a few fireman milling around.

Wilson waited in the car as Cameron made her way to an apartment on the ground floor. An elderly woman opened the door with a warm smile for Cameron, and she disappeared inside.

Wilson's brow furrowed in thought as he contemplated the situation he was in now. A woman he had always found extremely attractive would be living in his apartment. House knew he had sometimes thought about asking her out. Well, until he had received a death glare for mentioning that he might have, the day before House had taken her out on a date. Wilson didn't really know how things were between House and Cameron after Stacy returned. All he could do was hope House wouldn't make inappropriate suggestions in front of Cameron, and make things awkward.

A car door opening snapped him out of his thoughts, and Cameron put a pet holder and a duffel bag in the back seat.

"Sorry it took so long, Tom wouldn't budge from under her couch." Cameron said apologetically as she slid into the front seat.

"It's fine. So what do you think about take out tonight?"

"I think that's the best idea I've heard today." Cameron said smiling.

Wilson had to look away as he headed back out of the parking lot. Thinking about how beautiful Cameron was when she smiled wouldn't lead to anything good.

They stopped at a pet store, and then Ning's for Chinese food before heading to Wilson's townhouse. Wilson showed her the guest room, before going to get plates and wine glasses. Cameron threw her duffel bag on the bed, and decided to think about everything later. Right now food called.

She let Tom out of his carrier, and he wasted no time in scurrying under the bed.

After putting his makeshift litter box in the corner of the bathroom, Cameron brushed her hair and washed her hands quickly. When she came back into the living room, Wilson had spread out the cartons of food on the coffee table and was flipping through the TV stations, trying to find something to watch.

He finally settled on a rerun of a Bond movie, and Cameron started heaping food on their plates, making sure they each got a little of everything.

The meal was mostly silent, but it was a comfortable silence. They had managed to eat almost all the food by the time the movie ended and were comfortably slumped into opposite corners of Wilson's couch.

"I wouldn't have pictured you for a Bond type." Wilson remarked lightly, as the credits rolled.

"That was GoldenEye! It's practically a classic." Cameron grinned at him. "Plus, Pierce Brosnan is really hot in a tux."

Wilson laughed then, pushing himself up into a seated position. "Figures. Girls always go for the accents." He shook his head in mock sorrow, making Cameron laugh.

While putting away the left over food and putting the dirty cutlery in the dishwasher, they continued to chat easily. When the kitchen was clean, Wilson settled down in an easy chair in the living room while Cameron put all the clothes she had brought with her in the washing machine, hoping that would be enough to get the lingering smell of smoke out of them.

It was almost midnight and Cameron was about to get ready for bed when she realized her dilemma. Nothing to sleep in. She couldn't sleep naked, because she had to leave the door ajar so Tom could get to the bathroom when he decided to come out of hiding. That left asking Wilson for a shirt to sleep in.

She walked quietly to the living room and was about to ask Wilson for the shirt, but stopped and smiled instead at the sight that greeted her. Wilson had loosened his tie, and the top two buttons of his shirt, looking adorably rumpled. His grip on the book he was reading had loosened and his head was nodding forward as he had fallen asleep.

"Wilson?"

Nothing.

She tiptoed towards him, squatting next to the chair. She said his name again, a little louder and shook his shoulder gently.

Wilson started awake, dropping the book he was reading.

"Wha- Cam?" He blinked a few times before his brown eyes focused on her.

"I took pity on you and woke you up so you could get to bed. Better for your neck than a chair."

"Thanks."

Wilson got up and made sure the door was locked and shut off the lights in the kitchen and hall.

He was in the hall heading towards his bedroom when Cameron got up the nerve to ask him.

"Uh, Wilson? Do you think there's a shirt around here that I could borrow? All my clothes are still in the dryer, and..."

"Of course! I have a drawer full of old shirts I barely wear anymore." He disappeared into his room, and Cameron could hear the distant sounds of dresser drawers opening and closing.

"This should fit you okay." He said, handing her a grey t-shirt that had 'Columbia' on the front. "My lucky shirt. I wore it almost my entire senior year of med school."

"This doesn't look like it would fit you, what did you do, shrink it in the wash?" Cameron said when she noticed how small the shirt seemed.

"Allison Cameron, are you calling me fat?" Wilson drawled, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No!" She laughed. "I mean, your chest is pretty broad, and the...muscles..." As soon as she uttered the word 'muscles' Cameron face flushed in embarrassment. Wilson just raised his eyebrow even higher and grinned at her.

"Right. I'll just...thanks, goodnight." Cameron retreated into her room wishing the floor would open up and swallow her.

Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Cameron woke up with Tom curled up against her side, and  
she could hear the rain slamming on the windows outside. Staying under the  
covers had never been more tempting, especially since she was sleepy after  
tossing and turning for an hour before finally falling asleep.

When the snooze went off, Cameron finally dragged herself out of bed and  
peeped out the door. Wilson's door was still almost but not quite closed,  
and the apartment was dark and still.

She made her way to the kitchen, refilling the cat food and starting the  
coffee before getting her clothes out of the dryer and then slipping into  
the bathroom for a shower.

James Wilson was like most men and usually woke up with a hard-on. Waking  
up to the soothing noise of the shower wasn't helping when he couldn't help  
imagining Cameron, in the shower. His shower. Soapy hands roaming...shit.

His erection was now almost painful, and he cursed under his breath.

Jerking off would feel weird with her in the apartment, and she would  
probably freak out if she saw him like this. 

_House's mother ... Al Pacino in "Scarface" ... The score of the last New  
Jersey Nets game ..._

OK, almost gone. Wilson got out of bed, pulling a T-shirt over his head

before he followed the scent of coffee to the kitchen. 

"Cameron, you want breakfast?" He called. The shower had stopped so she

should be able to hear him.

"No thanks, I usually just get yogurt at the hospital."

He was sitting at the table, still enjoying his coffee, when Cameron came  
in. She was dressed in black pants and a crisp blue shirt, but her feet  
were bare and her hair was hanging in damp tendrils around her makeup-free  
face.

Wilson thought she had never looked more desirable.

"I got out a cup for you." He said, trying to cover up how he had looked  
her up and down.

"Thanks." Cameron smiled at him.

"I'll just jump in the shower, then." Wilson hoped his smile looked relaxed  
as he left her in the kitchen.

By the time he emerged from the bathroom, shirt and tie firmly in place,

Cameron had applied her usual light layer of makeup and put her hair up,

and they were ready to go. 

It was almost noon by the time Cameron saw Wilson since they'd arrived at

the hospital together. Diagnostics had received a new patient that morning,  
and they were wrapping up the differential before lunch.

"Hey, guys. Going down to lunch?" Wilson asked House.

"Yeah. And you better be buying, or I'll get upset that you're cheating on  
me with Cameron." House's tone was light, but his eyes studied them,

looking for telltale signs that something had happened the night before.

"Don't worry, you can have your boyfriend back," Cameron said, rising from  
the table. "I don't have time for lunch, anyway. Gonna get started on the  
lab work."

Foreman and Chase followed her out, heading down to the cafeteria, leaving  
House and Wilson.

"So. How's having Miss Niceness around?" House asked. 

"Fine. She's a good houseguest, made coffee this morning."

"So she doesn't walk around in revealing undergarments?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Shame. Should have told her that was one of your house rules." House

wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, getting an eye roll from Wilson in

return.

"Not all guys are pigs, House."

"Says the panty peeler."

"Shut up, House."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was almost 2 in the afternoon when Cameron returned with the first

results of the tests she had been running in the lab. Most of them were  
inconclusive, and she had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

She was reading the reports she was holding in her hand and almost missed

the Caesar salad sitting on her desk next to a bottle of water.

Smiling despite herself, she sank down in her chair and decided to eat  
before House noticed she was back and wanted to see the results. She just  
knew this was Wilson's doing.

House had noticed her as soon as she stepped into the room. He was  
irrationally annoyed with Wilson for insisting on buying lunch for her so  
she would eat when she got the chance. Why he was so irritated he didn't  
know, but the thought that Wilson was finally putting the moves on Cameron  
didn't sit right with him at all. Wilson would just cheat on her after a  
few months, and then he'd have to watch Cameron mope around, House  
rationalized. Nothing else. 

That afternoon, House took his now foul mood out on his ducklings,

especially Cameron.

Cameron's cheeks were still flushed with anger when Wilson found her in the  
lab late that afternoon.

"Hey, do you want a ride to my place or do you need to hang around here?"

"Thanks, Wilson, but it looks like I'll be stuck here for a while. House  
demanded I redo all the lab work." Cameron said with a frustrated sigh.

"Anything I can do to help?" 

Cameron looked up at Wilson, and smiled at him. "No, that's OK. And thank

you for lunch today; that was a very nice of you."

"Well, uh, it was nothing, really. So I'll just see you at the house  
later?"

Wilson hurried out the door, and Cameron went back to work. The faster she

did this, the faster she could get out of here.

It was after 7 when Cameron finally pulled up to Wilson's townhouse in her  
Volkswagen. Closing the door behind her with a sigh of relief that the

workday was over, she put her jacket and shoes away in the closet. She  
headed toward the kitchen, where the smell of garlic and chicken made her

stomach rumble.

As she had done the night before, she found herself stopping in the doorway  
and observing Wilson. Her question of how he fit into a little shirt like

the one he had let her borrow was answered. This shirt was charcoal gray  
and fit him snugly, showing off his muscled torso, which was usually hidden

beneath his shirts and lab coat.

"Cooking, Dr. Wilson?"

"Yes, Dr. Cameron. I'll even feed you, on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"Call me James? When you call me Wilson here, I almost feel like I'm back  
at work."

"All right ... James. If you call me Allison, or Ally." Cameron grinned.

"Ally it is." Wilson smiled at her.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Just get yourself a glass of wine and relax." 

Cameron poured each of them a glass, sat down at the kitchen table and

watched him prepare the rice and salad to go with the chicken.

Tom chose that moment to jump up in Cameron's lap and meow at her  
pitifully.

"Aw, poor Tom. I know it smells good, but you can't have chicken. If you  
keep eating chicken you'll turn into one. See, your cat food is right  
there."

"So ... you talk to your cat a lot? I think I may have to reconsider this  
roommate thing." Wilson teased her.

Cameron just stuck her tongue at out him. "Caring and talking to a pet  
decreases blood pressure and increases life expectancy." She said in a  
professional tone before ruining the effect by giggling. 

"Sure ... freak show." He laughed at her.

It was the first time Cameron had ever seen Wilson really laugh, and she

was struck by how handsome he was. He had the beginnings of dimples when he

really smiled, and Cameron just wanted to lean forward and kiss them. 

_This is Wilson! Get a grip!_

Cameron quickly dropped her head and pretended to be engrossed in stroking  
her cat to avoid eye contact.

Tom, however, decided enough was enough and went over to wind himself

around Wilson's leg, purring loudly.

"He's decided he likes you."

"I think he's hungry." Wilson said, pretending to be nervous. "This thing

is 18 pounds at the very least, and I think he's going to eat me if I don't

give him the chicken soon enough."

Cameron laughed, and stood up to help him carry the food to the table.  
"Don't worry, James; I won't let the big bad kitty eat you."

"Best. Chicken. Ever." Cameron told him with her mouth full when they  
started eating.

It wasn't until half the food on her plate had been devoured that she  
noticed Wilson's hand going every once and while down by his side.

"James? What are you doing?"

"Nothing." His face was the picture of innocence.

"I know you're feeding my cat."

"Dude, stay cool." He stage whispered to the cat that was sitting hopefully  
by his side. "She's figured us out, buddy; no more chicken for you."

Cameron laughed out loud at him then. Wilson's exaggerated expression of  
guilt was priceless.

"You'll never get rid of him now, you know. You're the chicken fairy from  
now on."

"As long as he eats the chicken and not me."

Cameron just rolled her eyes at him and started to clear off the plates. 

The phone in the hall rang, and Wilson stood up to get it. After Cameron

finished cleaning the kitchen, she went into her room to change into yoga  
pants and a T-shirt before going into the living room.

"That was House." Wilson said.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing, really. Just wanted to be annoying," he said, his tone almost  
frigid.

Cameron decided to just change the subject, since House had obviously  
managed to piss Wilson off. "Anything good on TV?"

"Depends on what you call good."

Cameron reached over him to snag the remote, and started channel surfing.  
They settled on a rerun of '"Two and a Half Men."

Wilson seemed to have let go of whatever House had said to annoy him and  
was sitting comfortably with his legs crossed at the knee, tie off and

laughing occasionally at the show.

Tom jumped in Cameron's lap and promptly started purring after lying on his

back for a belly rub. Cameron absently stroked his belly while they watched  
TV. 

During a commercial break, she turned to Wilson, and said, "Tomorrow's  
Friday."

"Looking forward to it already?"

"No. Well, yes but that's not what I meant. Listen, if you have a date or  
something, you can tell me, and I'll get out of your hair."

"Why do you think I have a date?"

"Besides the fact that all the nurses get stars in their eyes when they  
hear 'Dr. Wilson'?"

Wilson scoffed. "They do not. And anyway, I'm barely divorced, so no, I  
definitely don't have a date. You don't have to go anywhere."

The show came back on, and they turned their attention back to the TV. At  
the next commercial break, Wilson glanced at Cameron out of the corner of

his eye.

"You have a date?" He asked, continuing their talk from earlier.

"Me? No. I haven't had a date in almost a year."

"Ok, now I know you're lying. A year?"

"I never lie!" Cameron playfully shoved Wilson and laughed. 

"All right, all right. So we're both pathetic and dateless," Wilson said,

chuckling.

"But seriously. You have to promise me if you want a little privacy or  
something, don't hesitate to throw me out. You've been so nice letting me  
stay here, and I don't want to crowd you or anything."

"It hasn't been any trouble, having you here." Wilson said, smiling warmly.

His hand held hers lightly, in what was meant as a friendly gesture, but an

unexpected jolt of electricity sparked between them.

Cameron watched, fascinated, as Wilson's eyes turned a deeper shade of  
brown. They looked at each other for a moment, and Cameron could swear

Wilson started leaning toward her, when the doorbell rang, startling them

both.

"Two guesses on who that is," Wilson said, rolling his eyes.

"House would just drop by like that?"

"When he called earlier, he asked me to go out for a drink. I told him I  
didn't feel like it and I'd see him tomorrow. Guess he decided to just come  
by."

Wilson went to answer the door, and Cameron opted to stay where she was.

As she listened to Wilson open the door, and their voices too low for her  
to hear, Cameron was surprised to feel disappointment that House had

interrupted them.

Was it her imagination, or was Wilson really going to kiss her?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback! Every time I see an email from ff, I get a huge grin on my face :)

I tried to reply to each one, but I got slightly confused as to which I had replied to already...oops! Hehe :P So if I missed a few, I apoligize.

Slight warning: This chapter has a little W/C kissing :)

-------------------------------------------------------------

She could hear them squabbling about something, and then Wilson came  
back in, closely followed by House.

"Damn, and here I was hoping I'd be interrupting dirty sex."

"Sorry to disappoint, House, but you're too late. We had the dirty sex  
before dinner. Work up the appetite, you know." Cameron said, her tone  
not giving anything away.

Wilson was glad he had turned away from House as he had to bite his lip

to keep from chuckling. Catching Cameron's eye, he winked at her as he

sat back on the couch next to her, but closer this time. If Cameron  
wanted to play with House, he was game.

"Oh, Ally, if you thought that was dirty, you have a lot to learn,"  
Wilson said, grinning playfully at her.

House sat down in the chair Wilson had fallen asleep in the night before  
and surveyed them carefully.

"Cameron, seriously? You let that panty-peeler get you into bed?" House  
said, disdain dripping from every word.

"Says the man who was chasing his married ex-girlfriend." Cameron knew  
she was hitting below the belt, but she could feel herself grow angry at  
House for being such a bastard to Wilson.

"Touchy, touchy." His eyes narrowed in annoyance. "So, he propose yet?"

"House, shut up," Wilson cut in.

"Oh, sorry, Jimmy. Did I say too much? Don't want me to divulge your  
methods of getting women into bed?"

Cameron chuckled then, a cold, humorless sound. "Oh, House. It's not  
what James says with his mouth that got me into his bed. More like what  
he does with his mouth, if you know what I mean."

"Now, now, honey. House might ask for pointers if you start to give that  
away." Wilson grinned and twined his fingers with Cameron's.

"Thanks, but no thanks." House drawled.

"Well, as much fun as this is, I think I'm going to leave you boys to it  
and go to bed," Cameron said. She let her hand trail up Wilson's arm as  
she leaned in to kiss him goodnight.

At first she was going to kiss him on the mouth, but at the last moment,  
she thought better of it and brushed her lips against his cheek instead.  
Cameron didn't want their first kiss to be some act, and certainly not  
in front of House.

"Goodnight, House. Don't keep me waiting too long, James."

Cameron left the room, in blissful ignorance of the stunned silence she  
left behind her.

The red numbers on her alarm clock told Cameron it was a little after

three in the morning. Her bladder was reminding her she hadn't gone to

the bathroom before going to her room earlier that night.

After ignoring it didn't work, she sighed in defeat and tiptoed into the

bathroom. Wincing at how loud flushing seemed in the silent apartment,

Cameron figured she might as well get a glass of water since she was up.

Not bothering with lights since the kitchen was partially illuminated by

the street lights outside the large windows, she turned on the  
cold-water tap and reached for a glass.

"I have bottled water in the refrigerator, you know."

Although his voice was soft, Cameron still jumped at the sound.

Before she could turn around and yell at Wilson for scaring her half to  
death, she could feel the warmth of his body behind her. "Let me get

that for you," he whispered. His body rubbed tantalizingly against hers  
as he reached for the glass.

Cameron filled the glass with water and gulped half of it down. Her eyes  
darted nervously around the room, at anything but the bare chest of  
Wilson that was still right in front of her. Raising her head to look at

his face, rather than his body, she finally met his eyes. Wilson was

openly looking at her, and his eyes looked like melted chocolate in the  
darkness that surrounded them.

"Did I wake you?" Cameron said finally, saying anything to break the  
silence between them that was becoming more and more intimate.

"No."

"Oh."

Wilson leaned toward her again, and this time there was no doorbell,  
nothing to distract them as his soft lips covered hers. Cameron's hand  
came up to his cheek, caressing him gently when Wilson slipped his  
tongue inside her mouth to deepen the kiss. As soon as he could feel her  
respond to him, Wilson's kiss grew increasingly demanding, his mouth  
taking complete possession of hers.

Wilson lifted her onto the kitchen counter without breaking the contact  
of their mouths. The full contact of their bodies made Cameron moan as  
he released her mouth to continue his exploration elsewhere.

Cameron's head fell back, giving him better access to her, and her chest  
heaved with her labored breathing. This new side of Wilson was nothing  
like the mild-mannered and polite man he was at work; he was incredibly  
sensual and his assertiveness only intensified Cameron's desire for him.  
His mouth danced over her skin hungrily, tasting her with his lips and  
tongue and every so often nipping at her sensitive skin with his teeth.

Each time he did he was rewarded with a breathless gasp, and Cameron  
could swear she could feel him grin against her neck when he heard her.  
She was too wrapped up in Wilson to give it much thought however; her  
entire body was aching with desire for him.

His lips and tongue slid down her throat, making Cameron shiver. He put  
her legs around his waist and couldn't resist running his hands up her  
outer thighs as he did.

His fingers would probably leave marks as he clutched Cameron's waist,  
but he didn't care. He felt an all-consuming need to be as close to her  
as possible, to touch her, brand her as his. Wilson pushed away the  
nagging thought that it would be for House's benefit.

Cameron whimpered, her hands clutching at his shoulders, running through  
his soft hair, touching him anywhere he could. She ground her hips

against his, desperate for more contact; whimpering at the feel of his

hardness rubbing against her.

Wilson's hands stilled on her hips under her shirt when he felt only her  
bare skin. Dear God, she's not wearing anything but that shirt.

With a heavy sigh, he drew back from Cameron. The thin hold he had on

his control almost snapped when he watched her look up at him, eyes

focusing slowly.

"I think we need to talk, before ..." Wilson raked his hand through his  
hair, and tried to think of something, anything, to make at least some

of his blood return to his brain and away from his almost painful erection.

"I thought that was supposed to be my line," Cameron teased him gently,  
getting a small grin in return.

"Why did you let House think we were sleeping together?"

"I'm not really sure. It was supposed to be just that one joke, but it

kind of snowballed. Why, did it bother you?" Cameron's brow furrowed.

"No, not at all. I just thought, maybe ..."

Cameron just waited patiently for Wilson to continue.

"It's not exactly a secret that you had ... feelings for him," Wilson said,  
hesitating slightly. "I thought maybe you were trying to get back at  
him, make him jealous. Not that he doesn't deserve it," he added hastily  
when Cameron's eyes widened at his words.

"James, no. What, you think I was using you to get back at House? I  
would never do that!"

"So there's nothing going on with you guys?"

"God, no."

"Gotta say I'm happy to hear that." Wilson grinned down at her.

"Me too." Cameron said, reaching out and putting her small hand on his  
arm and smiling up at him.

"What do you say we go and get some sleep? I think if I'm going to kiss  
you again tomorrow, I need my rest." Wilson said, grinning.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Cameron agreed. She couldn't help  
but be disappointed, but Wilson was right to draw back. This was a  
sudden development between them, and she didn't want to rush it.

A soft brushing of lips against his, and Cameron retreated into the  
guest room. Wilson bit back a groan as he flopped into his bed. This  
would be a long night.

Friday morning, Cameron woke up when her alarm clock began blaring. She  
took a shower after starting the coffee, and when she came back out,  
dressed, she noticed Wilson hadn't gotten up yet.

She poured him a cup of coffee and went to his room. "Wilson? You up?"

she said, knocking softly. When he didn't answer, she stepped inside.

Wilson lay on his back, one arm resting on his abdomen and the other by

his head. The covers were down to his waist, exposing his bare chest.

Tom lay with his head on Wilson's abdomen, purring loudly.

"Traitor. Come on, get up, you silly cat. Since I didn't cuddle up with

the hot guy, you don't get to either." Tom just closed his eyes and

ignored her.

"Fine. Be like that. James won't always feed you chicken, you know. See  
if I get you the tuna that you like."

Wilson's lips twitched, although his eyes remained closed.

"You awake, James?"

"If I say no, are you going to keep talking to the cat?"

"No."

"Then I guess I'm up." He stretched and yawned, finally opening his  
eyes. "You look really awake."

"You look really sleepy."

"Didn't sleep much," he grunted.

He began to stroke Tom to avoid eye contact with Cameron, and the cat  
lay on his back delightedly.

"I'll just give you guys some privacy then." Cameron said dryly. Seeing  
his strong capable fingers instinctively find the cat's favorite spots  
to be stroked made her think about how those fingers would feel on her  
own skin.

"I think your mommy's jealous." Wilson told the cat. "Tell her she can  
have a belly rub too if she asks really, really nicely."

"I don't know; you two seem to have quite a thing going on there." She  
grinned at him and put the coffee down on the dresser.

"Thanks. I'll just jump in the shower and be ready in 20 minutes."

Wilson said, swinging his feet down from the bed.

Cameron retreated into her room to finish getting ready. If she ogled

Wilson any longer, she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything today.

The car ride was mostly silent, although they listened to the traffic  
report and chatted lightly about patients and the clinic duty that

awaited them. When they arrived in the parking lot, neither of them had

mentioned House, or the kiss the night before. Maybe that was why  
Cameron was somewhat surprised when Wilson grasped her wrist and pulled  
her towards his with a decidedly wicked grin before they entered the  
hospital. Cameron eagerly responded, however, wrapping her arms around  
his neck to draw him in for a kiss. Wilson's uncharacteristic  
assertiveness made her melt against him, her tongue sliding into his  
mouth for a slow, languid kiss that tasted vaguely like the coffee  
Cameron had made that morning.

Wilson slid his hands in the back pocket of her slacks and cupped her  
small ass through the fabric, unable to resist the feel of her body

pressed against his.

As they broke apart and made their way into the hospital, neither  
noticed House slouched down in his car a few feet away, watching them.

After House had left Wilson the night before and thought about how he  
and Cameron had acted when he stopped by, he had started to suspect that  
they were bluffing. Surely Cameron wouldn't just jump into bed with  
Wilson so soon?

Maybe it was just wishful thinking. He didn't want Cameron to be  
sleeping with other guys, and least of all Wilson, his supposed best  
friend. After that lovely scene he had just witnessed, though, it was  
obvious it was true. Cameron's secret smile as she walked away, the way  
Wilson touched her. Possessively, as he had every right in the world to.

Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

House sat in his car a few more minutes, not wanting them to suspect  
anything. Avoiding work as long as possible was also good, since he had  
arrived at the hospital at this ungodly hour, hoping to observe them  
without them knowing.

He hadn't counted on feeling like a knife had just been stabbed in his  
gut, watching Wilson's hands on Cameron. _All the more reason to make her__  
__life hell_. He thought to himself.

He avoided Wilson pointedly that morning, deciding to focus on Cameron  
instead. It was time to take their cat and mouse game to the next level.

Cameron handed him his mug of coffee with a surprised look that he was  
in so early. House deliberately let his thumb caress her hand, looking  
into her eyes all the while.

Later, when Cameron sat at the desk reading a patient file, House read  
over her shoulder. He often did this, invading her space whenever  
possible. But this time he put both hands on the armrests of her chair,  
leaning so close that when he murmured "So, what do you think, is it  
Lupus?" in Cameron's ear, a few strands of her hair fanned against her  
cheek and her arms erupted in goosebumps.

He hadn't expected to get the beginnings of a hard-on as soon as the  
sweet fruity scent of her shampoo washed over him, so he quickly turned  
to the white board and away from Cameron.

House knew she had clinic duty that afternoon, and figured that was as  
good a time as any to make his move.

He spent his lunch break in his office with the blinds closed to avoid  
Wilson. He didn't know what to do about him yet and so ignoring the  
issue altogether seemed like a great idea at the moment.

At two in the afternoon Cameron had been in the clinic an hour, and  
House decided to go and find her.

Cameron was saying goodbye to a patient and was about to go back to the  
nurse's station for the next chart when she heard House call her name.  
He was leaning against the door frame of Exam Room three, and seemed to  
be waiting for something. Could it be her?

She walked into the exam room, brushing against House as he made a point  
of not moving.

"What do you want?"

He didn't say anything, just closed the door and limped the few steps  
towards her with a predatory look on his face, until she was backed up  
to the examination table.

"House, this isn't funny anymore." She said, her voice sounding nervous  
even to her ears.

"I wasn't going for funny." He said gruffly, putting his weight on his  
left leg before lifting her up on the examination table in one fluid motion.

Cameron knew what was about to happen, and she knew it was wrong, but as  
soon as House's mouth covered hers, she ceased to care.

There was nothing soft or gentle about House's kiss; his tongue slid  
into her mouth, demanding entrance. His hands danced over her body like  
he couldn't quite decide where to touch her first. Up her thighs, hips  
and back before slipping his hands under her shirt to stroke her lace  
covered breasts.

This had started out as an experiment of sorts. To see if he could make  
Cameron arch into him as he her seen her do for Wilson. To see if she  
would surrender to him, or tell him to fuck off.

He hadn't really counted on the effect Cameron was having on him. Every  
shiver made his cock twitch, every whimper and gasp of breath made him  
more aroused, more desperate to have her.

House finally moved from her mouth, and over to her ear before starting  
down her throat. He was too lost in her to notice that Cameron was no  
longer clutching at his shoulders and back, but there was no mistaking  
the jolt of pleasure that shot through him as her small hand found his  
erection, expertly caressing him through the denim of his jeans.

House groaned against her neck, and let his teeth graze her flesh.  
Goosebumps erupted where his mouth touched her, and he lazily ran his  
tongue over the skin where he could see red marks from his stubble.

"The doctor will be with you-" The nurse stopped abruptly when she saw  
the scene before her. "Sorry, this exam room is occupied." She turned  
around and shut the door.

Cameron had started when the door opened, but relaxed when it closed  
almost immediately.

"That was a close call," House remarked. "Want me to put a chair in  
front of the door or something?"

Cameron stared at House for a long moment, struggling to get her  
breathing under control. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her entire  
body still humming with desire.

"What? No! What do you mean, close call? This will be all over the  
hospital in a matter of minutes!" Cameron finally said, her voice not  
showing anything but growing anger.

"And my reputation as the hospital stud remains intact." House smirked.

"James! Shit!" Cameron exclaimed, not even listening to House.

"Right. Whatever would Wilson think?"

Cameron's eyes narrowed, and he could almost pinpoint her train of  
thought. "You did this to get back at Wilson." She accused.

"If you're so concerned about dear old Jimmy's feelings, why did you  
kiss me back?" He countered, instead of answering her.

Cameron's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.

"Better yet, why did you kiss me back when you're sleeping with Jimmy?"  
House continued.

"What if I told you I'm not?"

"Bullshit. I saw your little goodbye kiss this morning."

"Oh really? You like watching, House? Did it turn you on?" Cameron's  
voice was dangerously low as she glared at him.

House just glared back at her, not bothering to answer.

Cameron pushed past him and barreled out of the room with a last glare.

House sighed heavily as the door slammed shut. He had the nagging  
feeling he had lost that round.

Cameron was finishing her charting in the clinic before going home, when  
a pair of strong male arms wrapped around her from behind. 

Her spine stiffened at first, but then she recognized Wilson's

aftershave and relaxed against him.

"Hey, Wilson. You on your way home?"

Wilson rested his chin on Cameron's shoulder and breathed deeply, arms

hugging her to him more firmly for a few moments before he reluctantly

let her go.

"Yeah. You coming, or do you have plans?" 

"The only plans I have for tonight involve sweatpants. And possibly junk

food," Cameron said, smiling at him tiredly.

"Very glamorous," Wilson teased her. 

On the ride home, Cameron began to breathe easier the farther away from

the hospital they got. She was still a jumble of emotions from her  
encounter with House earlier that day, and being in Wilson's calming  
presence was wonderfully soothing. 

_"Hey, James. House kissed me today, and I kissed him back. No I don't_

_know why. No, I don't know why he did it. No, I have no idea what__  
__happens now, or how I feel about it. Yes, I really liked kissing him but__  
__now I really want to spend time with you...Why yes I am lusting after_

_two men... "_

Yeah, that would be a really great conversation. Cameron rolled her eyes  
in irritation at herself.

She debated whether or not to tell Wilson what had happened between her

and House. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she

truly had no idea what had actually happened and decided to postpone  
talking to him about it.

It was Friday night, and Cameron couldn't help but smile at the thought  
of spending the weekend with Wilson. 

"How about some takeout?" Wilson suggested.

"Sounds great. What are you in the mood for?"

"I know a great Italian place ..."

An hour later, they were sprawled on Wilson's couch, watching an Adam  
Sandler comedy on TV; a few containers of food and an open wine bottle  
were on the table in front of them.

Cameron snuck peeks at Wilson every so often as they watched TV. He had  
removed his tie and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, exposing strong  
forearms with a light smattering of dark hair

She put her wineglass on the table and scooted closer to Wilson, finally

giving in to what she had longed to do since they settled down on the  
couch together.

Wilson gently tugged her closer so she was cuddled against him, his arm  
around her, and her cheek resting on his chest.

He heard Cameron's sigh of contentment as she settled against him, and  
it made him smile, as his hand stroked her back slowly.

Cameron wasn't sure if it was the wine or Wilson's presence, but she  
finally managed to shut out her jumbled thoughts and vague feelings of

guilt and enjoy being nestled against him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N!

Hey guys, I'm sorry about the loooong wait for this chapter. I was working like crazy all December, on top of Christmas stuff. But anyway, getting back into writing, I've missed it! This chapter has W/C smut, so you have been warned.

Thanks for your reviews, they make my day so much brighter :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Wilson's hand stroked her back, arm, and shoulder absentmindedly, Cameron was no longer surprised by the warmth curling through her body. It seemed to be a regular thing when Wilson touched her.

Wilson could no longer concentrate at all on the movie they were watching as Cameron cuddled against him. He wasn't sure what had changed between them when she came to stay at his apartment, but he knew something had. Was it that he was so recently divorced, and needed somebody? Was it the secret thrill of Cameron seemingly wanting him, when she had only had feelings for House in the past?

Or maybe he was overthinking this. Cameron smelled faintly like raspberries, and after kissing her once it was so very hard not to give in to the impulse to do it again.

His hand slid over her waist to rest on her abdomen. With calculated slowness, his hand crept up to almost touch the underside of her breast. When his hand traveled back down he could feel her shiver slightly.

Wilson repeated this a few times; every time his touch grew just a little bolder until his thumb brushed over her nipple. He could feel the hardened nub through her bra and shirt, so he wasn't surprised to hear her sharp intake of breath.

"James..."

Wilson never got enough of hearing his first name on her lips. After being 'Wilson' for so long, it felt strangely intimate.

Cameron tilted her head up and brushed her lips across Wilson's neck and up towards his jawline, trailing small kisses until she reached his mouth.

When her tongue darted out to slide along his lower lip, Wilson reached down to grab her hips. Pulling her onto his lap, he eagerly deepened their kiss.

Cameron couldn't help melting against him. James Wilson really knew how to kiss; using his whole body to make her feel breathless with need. His chest undulated every so often, causing friction between their chests, making Cameron's nipples harden. Wilson's thigh slipped between her legs, stroking slowly against her heat.

She drew away from him after a few moments and scooted back in his lap just enough for her to reach down and stroke his erection, making Wilson groan.

"James, bedroom?"

"I love the way you think," Wilson murmured against her ear. He put her hands around his neck and stood up, unwilling to let her go even if walking wasn't very comfortable in his current condition.

Wilson carried her into his bedroom, Cameron's legs wrapped around his waist, her mouth kissing and nibbling on the soft skin on his neck.

The way Cameron was rubbing against him and kissing him, Wilson wanted nothing more than to take her right there against the wall; put her leg over his shoulder and just pound into her willing body. But there was also the need to explore her, slowly, in a comfortable bed, and in the end that urge won. With a low groan when Cameron sucked on his earlobe, he finally made it into the bedroom and dropped her gently on the bed.

Cameron sat up and quickly unbuttoned his pants, shoving them and his boxers down his lean legs. Leaning forward, she gripped the base of his cock with her small hand, while her tongue darted out to flick the head.

"Oh sweet je…e…sus." Wilson panted, as she took him into her warm mouth.

The faint, indescribably male scent of him invaded her senses, and Cameron glanced up at Wilson as she took him in hungrily. Seeing his mouth ever so slightly open, his head thrown back in pleasure, knowing that it was because of her was unbelievably erotic.

Wilson could feel his knees start to weaken as the beginnings of his orgasm built up, little waves of pleasure spreading through his body as Cameron took him in slightly deeper. He forced himself to stay still and not frantically thrust into her mouth, and focused instead on remaining standing.

Cameron heard his panting breaths grow heavier, and knew he was close. She increased the motions of her mouth, silently urging him to let go.

Her name fell from his lips when Wilson's orgasm crashed into him, his body rigid as he spilled his seed into her mouth.

She gently licked him clean before he lay down on top of her, his body limp, heart still racing and his breathing harsh in the otherwise silent room.

A few moments passed as Wilson got his breathing back under control, his face buried in the hollow of Cameron's neck.

Cameron couldn't help touching Wilson. Running her fingers through his hair, trailing her nail down into the hollow of his back, making him shiver. Her whole body was tingling with desire and it was all she could do to not squirm against him.

Wilson seemed to get the silent message, however. His lips started to slide across the soft flesh in front of him, up to her jaw and trailing butterfly kisses until he reached her mouth.

His need to see her, taste her, had not diminished at all. He made quick work of her remaining clothing and murmered an appriciative noise when she was finally naked before him.

His mouth lowered to her breast, eagerly sucking a small, dark pink nipple into his mouth. His tongue flicked the hardened nipple, and he mirrored the movement on her other breast with his thumb.

Cameron drew in a shaky breath; she felt on fire where his mouth touched her.

Kissing his way down her abdomen, Wilson could feel her stomach muscles contract as his tongue dipped into her navel.

Finally he reached the already moist jucture of her thighs, and slowly slid his tongue inside her wet folds, ever so slowly reaching her clit. He moved slowly at first, licking her with small smooth motions. He could taste her almost sweet, tangy fluid more and more as her arousal grew; making his arousal start to grow again.

Cameron moaned incoherently as her back arched of its own volition. Her hands clenched, balling the sheet in her fists as she drew in a shuddering breath.

"Fuck, James..."

Wilson decided he had teased her enough, and sped up his movements, flicking her clit now with sharp thrusts of his tongue. The small electric bursts of pleasure that were shooting through her body at the feeling of Wilson's mouth on her were coming closer and closer, she was almost there...

A few moments later Wilson heard her cry out, as she climaxed in a small rush of fluid. He held her bucking hips down, and hungrily lapped it up, noticing the slightly different taste to her now. The warm, musky scent of her was driving him to distraction. He needed her badly, his cock already eager for more.

Wilson finally moved away, dropping a small kiss on her inner thigh and moving up the bed to kiss Cameron again. He could feel her heart beating furiously, and couldn't help a small swell of purely male pride seeing her cheeks flushed and her expressive eyes dazed and unfocused.

"Protection?" Wilson asked, hands going to her thighs to splay her legs better.

Cameron shivered slightly at his low, seductive tone. "I'm on the pill, so you don't need the condom."

"Maybe not for that reason, but you should know Julie cheated on me, and I haven't exactly been celibate since leaving her. I'll feel better if I know I'm not exposing you to anything." Wilson, ever the gentleman. 

"They're in the nightstand drawer," he said.

Cameron reached down and stroked him slowly. He had risen to almost full attention again, her sounds of satisfaction arousing him almost immediately. She rolled onto her side, reached across him and opened the nightstand drawer. When she'd found what she was looking for, she opened the package and rolled the condom onto him gently, the touch of her skilled fingers as she did so making him groan.  
"Now, James," she said, rolling onto her back, legs open and inviting.  
"Oh, thank god." With those words he thrust into her until he was completely sheathed. 

Wilson stilled, letting Cameron adjust to him; she felt impossibly tight around him.

"Did I hurt you?"

Cameron only shook her head and smiled up at him tenderly. She moved her hips against him in a simulation of what she wanted.

He very slowly pulled himself almost all the way out, and slid back in forcefully.

He repeated this a few times, and just watched Cameron. Her face contracting in pleasure, the way she moaned, or called his name when he slammed into her.

Wilson changed his pace, keeping his thrusts slow and even in an attempt to make this last longer. He could feel the tingling start in his belly already, the little sparks of pleasure coursing through him as he began to pump into her faster.

The pleasure was becoming almost too intense, his steady thrusts building that delicious pressure, the muscles of her abdomen clenching in exquisite agony.

Wilson could hear her gasps of pleasure every time he thrust into her, and was sure she was close. His hand reached between them, sliding down her belly to rub her clit in time with their frantic movements.

A few moments later, he could feel her clench around him even tighter than before as she rode out her orgasm, her hips jerking against him erratically.

That, and the way she gasped his name finally sent him over the edge. He slammed into her one last time, and shuddered against her.

"Oh god...Ally..." He groaned, leaning forward to bite her shoulder.

Spent and sated, they slumped down in the bed. As their heated bodies cooled down, Wilson reached for the sheets they had kicked to the floor and covered them.

He drew Cameron against him so her back was against his chest. His hand rested on her hip as they finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When Cameron blinked her eyes open the following morning in an unfamiliar room, it took her a few moments to connect the dots in her mind. She closed her eyes again and snuggled back into bed. The luxury of being able to sleep in when she was on call over the weekend was rare and she intended to enjoy sleeping in and being lazy as long as her beeper remained gloriously silent.

Wilson's arm had been resting on her hip, but tightened around her now as he moved closer to the warmth of her body. A small smile tugged at the corners of Cameron's lips when she could feel Wilson's semi erect cock against her backside start to swell at the contact between them.

She grinded herself against him slowly, savoring the feeling of Wilson's warm body pressing against hers; his hands starting to roam over her body, moving from her hip up to her breast.

Cameron could feel Wilson waking up. His breathing shortened, his hands moved faster and with more purpose, showing his urgency.

While one hand continued to caress her breast, teasing her nipple until it was so sensitive Cameron moaned when he flicked it gently with his thumb. His other hand slipped between her thighs to caress her, finding her already getting wet for him.

Cameron moved her leg to give him better access to her. Wilson used the opportunity to lift her leg just a little more and slid his erection against her, rubbing against her tantalizingly, making her moan in frustration.

"Jaaaames..." she whimpered.

"Good morning to you too." Cameron could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"You are a very bad, bad, man." She whispered as she turned and straddled Wilson so she could gaze down at him.

"So I'm told." Wilson flashed his adorable lopsided grin and Cameron leaned down to cover his lips with hers in a searing kiss.

Wilson finally managed to tear his hands away from Cameron for the short while it took him to get a condom, and roll it on himself.

Cameron wasted no time in sinking down on him, inch by inch, until he was filling her so completely she could feel his coarse pubic hair rub against her sensitive skin.

Burying her head in the crook of Wilson's shoulder, she began to move above him. With slow, languid motions of her hips, Cameron lifted herself until only the tip of him was still inside, and then she sank back down moaning at the sensation.

Her movements became faster, her incoherent moans and breathless pants become louder as Wilson's hands grabbed a hold of her hips, driving her down on him just a little harder with each downward thrust, increasing the delicious friction where their bodies met.

Wilson could barely hear Cameron, or feel the way her breath fluttered over the hot, sticky skin of his neck as she panted; every muscle in his body was clenched in an effort to prolong this. It had been a long time since he had awakened with a naked woman in his bed, and by the time he was fully awake all his blood had already rushed south as Cameron grinded expertly against him.

Within minutes of waking, he had been enveloped into Cameron's glorious heat; and as soon as she had started moving against him he had been on the edge, every nerve ending frazzling, desperate for the sweet release that was so close.

He could feel her inner muscles clench around him in an uneven rhythm; she was close.

Tightening his hold on her hips, stilling her; Wilson began thrusting up into her as hard as he could.

"Ahh, Christ!" Cameron almost yelped. "Fuck...James...ohgod..."

Every time Wilson pounded into her, little shockwaves of pleasure burst through her body; a few seconds apart until all the sensations melted into one continuous wave of endless ecstasy.

Cameron bit down on Wilsons shoulder to keep from screaming, and she was dimly aware of him letting out a gutteral groan before he exploded inside her as well.

She slumped down against Wilson, feeling like there wasn't a bone left in her body and dozed off in the warm cocoon of Wilson's arms. By the time she woke up again the sun was shining brightly through the blinds, and Tom was the only male in bed with her.

Cameron stretched, and cuddled Tom for a few minutes before the aroma of coffee lured her out of bed.

"Morning," Wilson said, giving her a soft smile as she came into the kitchen.

"Morning to you too," Cameron smiled up at him as he handed her a cup of steaming coffee. "Thanks."

Wilson moved towards the stove and Cameron could see it was pancakes he was flipping.

"You could have woken me up so I could have helped, you know."

"Not a problem. I woke up hungry, and thought you might be hungry, too."

Cameron could practically feel the blood rushing into her cheeks; her face felt hot all over at the little wink and secret smile Wilson gave her over his shoulder as he stood in front of the stove, barefoot in old jeans, looking good enough to eat.

Cameron focused her attention on Tom as he walked towards his bowl for his breakfast. When she was with Wilson, and especially when he was being sweet to her, Cameron felt these flashes of guilt that knotted up her stomach and made her shoulders tense.

The feeling that she was in some way cheating on House just wouldn't go away, however much she wished it to.

She had never thought she had any kind of a real chance with House, and she still didn't let herself think that, even after the kiss they had shared in the exam room. House was just pissed off that she was staying at Wilson's, and was childishly trying to ruin it. It didn't have anything to do with her _her_, right? He just hated sharing Wilson in any way, and probably especially with her. Cameron couldn't let herself consider any other possibilities, because if House had had any kinds of thoughts about her before, being with his best friend had to be the quickest way possible to destroy that.

Cameron snapped out of her inner monologue when Wilson put a plate full of steaming pancakes on the table between them.

"This looks really good, thanks."

They both dug in, and as Cameron started to eat she realized she really was starving. She had almost finished the three pancakes she had stacked on her plate when her beeper went off in her pocket.

Checking the number, she was not surprised to see who it was.

"House."


	7. Chapter 7

When Cameron stepped into the Diagnostics department it was dark, and for a moment she thought nobody was there. A dull thud from House's office told her he was in there, probably throwing his tennis ball against the wall.

She didn't bother knocking before stepping inside. "Hi, House. New case?"

He nodded toward the file on his desk. Cameron took the file and scanned it quickly. "He's just having complications with his meds; why did you call me in?"

"Somebody needs to monitor his condition."

"Just put him on a different antibiotic, and he'll be fine in a couple of hours. You didn't have to call me in."

"Oh I'm so sorry. Did I interrupt your love fest?" House said, pretending to be concerned.

"I should have known," Cameron said, shaking her head. "That's what this is about; you wanted me away from James?"

"Oh how sweet," he taunted. "On a first name basis already."

"What's your problem, House? Pissed off that I'm not crying into my pillow over you?"

"I don't even know why I bothered to be surprised," House continued as if she hadn't said anything. "This is like math for morons. You're needy, and Wilson eats needy for breakfast."

"I am not needy!"

House just quirked his eyebrow in response and watched an angry flush fill Cameron's cheeks.

"Or maybe you're more like Wilson, and you just need to be needed," he said in the same acidic tone.

"I thought I only needed damaged men, or you have forgotten that vital piece of information you made up? It explains everything about me, after all."

"Oh, that, too."

"I did not like you because you're damaged," Cameron said, her voice low but certain. She had been longing to say this to House since that disastrous date, and now it was finally out there.

"Bullshit," House snorted.

"Maybe it was just as simple as me liking you for your sparkling personality."

"Nothing's ever that simple."

"Fuck you, House."

House leaned closer, fury and another unnamed dark emotion clenching his gut. "Not even if you paid me."

For an endless moment they stood there frozen, staring at each other. Then House reached out and drew her to him. She wasn't quiet sure who started it, but then House was kissing her roughly, and Cameron's knees threatened to give out so she clung to him.

There was no gentleness in the kiss, House's scruff was irritating her sensitive skin, and Cameron bit down on his lip until she tasted a few drops of blood as their tongues wrestled for dominance.

Just when she started to feel a little lightheaded from lack of oxygen, House released her mouth to attack her neck,sucking on the spot where her neck connected to her shoulder until he could see the bruise already start to form.

Cameron was determined to stay silent, give no indication of how much her body was betraying her; but a low groan escaped her when House traced his tongue farther up her throat and began sucking on a different spot just as harshly.

"Get off me," Cameron demanded, finally getting enough air in her lungs to talk.

"Make me," House snarled.

He reached for her pants, ripping the top button as he thrust his hand inside her panties. She was already dripping wet so he inserted his middle finger inside her roughly. "Can Wilson make you this wet for him? Does he give you what you need?"

"He'll always be better than you," Cameron spat.

A few seconds later she moaned as his thumb found her clit, massaging the swollen nub as he thrust his index finger inside of her as well.

A few moments later, he felt her clenching around his fingers and flooding them with fluid. "Does Wilson make you come for him this quickly? No. You know you want me, Cameron."

Cameron didn't even bother trying to say something back; endless waves of pleasure were crashing into her and all she could do was hold on to House as she rode out the most intense orgasm she could remember.

She sagged against him, feeling completely boneless. A few moments later, she stepped back from him, buttoning her pants as much as she could.

"Bastard."

"That must have been one hell of an orgasm if that's the best you can do," House said smugly.

With one last glare, Cameron spun around and strode out of his office as fast as her wobbly knees would carry her, slamming the door as she went.

Escaping into a bathroom, she went to the mirror to try to fix her hair and noticed the two dark bruises on her neck.

"Goddamn smug bastard son of a bitch," she mumbled to herself, leaning closer to inspect the damage more closely. There was no way makeup would cover them.

She went into a stall, locking the door behind her and sat down on the closed toilet lid with a heavy sigh.

What the hell would she do now?


End file.
